CID And The Spies
by prosfan
Summary: Decided to combine two of my favorite fandoms. Lewis and Hathaway meet Bodie and Doyle. Case-led story. No Slash.
1. What's that sir?

AN: This fic is a crossover between Lewis and The Professionals. It assumes that CI5 was real and that, by the timeline, Bodie will be 61 and Doyle will be 63 now. Lewis is 60, Hathaway is 33.

* * *

><p>James sat at his computer on that Monday morning, thoroughly dispirited. It was Monday, he was tired and to cap it all off, Lewis seemed to be in quite a good mood. Which wasn't helping his. He downed the lukewarm cup of coffee that he had forgotten about since he brought it up, accompanied by one for his boss. Wincing at the undesirable temperature, an email caught his eye. He smirked, suddenly aware that he was about to ruin his superiors good mood.<p>

"You seen this email sir? The one from Innocent?"

"Nah. What's it about. We got all our reports in on time didn't we?"

"Yeah, nothing like that. Its says we have to be in the briefing room at half six this evening for some compulsory talk." James sighed as he realised that he wasn't particularly enamoured of the idea. He looked up as Lewis walked over to him, reading the email over his shoulder.

_All CID officers are required to attend the talk in Room 14a, commencing at 1830 today. The talk is entitled "Special services in Ordinary modern policing. It will be will be given by two guest speakers from the old service CI5._

_Attendance is compulsory. That includes you both James. _

"CI5? Heavy mob back in the day. Wonder what they've come to talk to us for." Lewis smiled as James looked at him, curiosity plainly written on his face.

"Never even heard of them sir."

"You wouldn't have James. You were probably about nine when they disbanded. Nineteen eighty six it was I think."

"Eight sir."

"What? I'm pretty sure it was ninety six."

"No I was eight I mean. Either way I had no idea about them."

"Watch the news much when you were a kid?"

"Nah, more interested in building a tree house or whatever it was I did when I was kid." If Lewis found this phrasing odd, he didn't comment.

"Yeah well, It all blew up in eighty six. The head of CI5 was killed and no-one could be found to replace him. There was rumours that he agents weren't all that happy with the idea of working with someone else. Whatever the circs, it was gone within a week."

"Fascinating history lesson sir" James smirked at Lewis' offended expression. "But what did they do?" Lewis saw a fantastic opportunity to get his sergeant back for the dig about his age.

"I dare say you'll find out later James." James scowled at him, knowing that Lewis was taking great delight in keeping information from him. Although when he heard Lewis' disbelieving mutter as he walked back to his desk, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Eight?...Blimey, I was thirty five."

* * *

><p>William Andrew Philip Bodie, or Bodie to anyone that didn't want a punch in the face, glanced at his watch. It was an expensive one. If you were to see only his hand, you'd be forgiven for assuming he was rolling in it. Take a look at the whole man however, and you'd see the truth. He wasn't poor, he just wasn't exceedingly wealthy. He valued life too highly to save money that he could use to make it worth living. Drink, food, women...well more so in his younger years, but he wouldn't turn down offers. Much the same could be said for his friend in the driving seat. Except that he saved more and he had a wife. The drink and food though, that was a shared passion.<p>

"I'm starvin' Ray. And we're gonna be late." He added as an after thought.

"Bodie, I have never known you not to be hungry. We'll be there in about 10 mins anyway. If this map is anything to go by. Where'd you get it from again?"

"Printed it off Google maps." He sighed, sinking back in the passenger seat. "I still don't see why we're doing this. I mean we don't work for the mob any more. Why I we trawling round police forces talking about bygone days?"

"If you'd ever listened to Cowley mate, you'd know that you never leave the service. Someone up top reckons that Local police forces need to be educated more about bigger stuff. You know, like the stuff we used to deal with. Anyway, this is the last one. Was thinking we could stay up here a bit" Raymond Doyle had fond memories of Oxford. He'd been seconded up there for a few weeks as a PC. Couldn't remember the case but he had liked Oxford and its people.

"Yeah..but Oxford? What ever happens in Oxford? Its all posh professors and smartarse students." Doyle turned to face his friend.

"You know, for a man of the world Bodie, you can be very narrow minded." Bodie stuck his tongue out with a grin.

"There's nothing narrow about my mind old son. Nothing narrow about any part of me." Doyle snorted, shaking his head at the wit of his partner. He supposed they still were partners, whether they were on active service or not. They were both in an advisory capacity. Still watched each others backs. He turned to look at the slightly younger man beside him

"Bodie"

"Yeah?"

"You are an arse"

"Ray."

"Yeah?"

"Watch the road."

* * *

><p>Half past six saw the various members of Oxford CID filing into Room 14a. Most of the younger members looked bemused or plain bored. James himself was included in the former. The latter, well he didn't really have any place to be tonight. And he had to admit he was intrigued by this "CI5" that the older colleagues seemed to remember. He thought back fondly to the spy books he read when he was younger and smiled. Well he had waited since he was six to meet a real spy. There was nothing in the rules that said that he couldn't be a little interested at the age of thirty three.<p>

Six year old Hathaway would have been disappointed. The two men that walked in were hardly James Bond. They seemed to be opposites of each other. One was smaller, wiry and looked good for his sixty odd years. The other was much broader and a little taller. He held a boyish sort of face and an air of nonchalance as if he had not a care in the world. Both of the men looked relaxed, even in the new environment. But James had seen alertness in their eyes, the sort of look he supposed you'd never lose if you were a spy at any point in his life.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the room, both Bodie and Doyle instantly took stock of their surroundings. Bodie swept his eye over the room of coppers. He decided he would leave it to Ray to start it off. He was an ex-copper after all.<p>

"Er Hello everyone. I'm sure you're all aware of CI5 and what it was." He stopped and looked around the room. It had suddenly occurred to him there were a lot of youngsters in the room. Sure they were probably all thirty to forty, but he reasoned that at sixty three, they still were youngsters to him. "Well those of you born before nineteen fifty anyway." There was a murmur of humour throughout the room and Doyle had instantly relaxed. Some places they had been to, the response had been frosty, CID departments resenting the 'heavy mob' coming in to give them advice. But here, there was an atmosphere of easy acceptance and he wondered how his life would have turned out if his days on the beat had been somewhere like Oxford rather than some decidedly dodgy back streets of London.

The talk went without a hitch. They explained why they were there (some pen pusher had decided that the UK police force needed advice from two old criminal intelligence operatives, according to Bodie) and they'd answered all the questions. Bodie had been pleased to note that it was a good mix of younger and older people asking questions. Always a good talk if everyone engaged in it.

The session ended at half seven and Doyle turned to Bodie as cops started to leave the room. It was Friday night, most people had places to go, families and lovers to get back to.

"Went well don't you think. Nice bunch eh?"

"Ray I'm not gonna think anything till I eat." He tapped a copper on his way out. Old bloke. _No, not old_, Bodie thought as he realised the guy was probably about his age. "Er sorry mate, D'you know where we can grab some dinner?"

"Yeah. There's a good Chinese restaurant around the corner. Does amazing duck." Bodie had just been about to give the man his thanks when the tall, blond man behind this other one piped up;

"S'closed down sir. Refurbishment or something. What about the Trout sir?" The older man smiled

"If you like pub grub, Trout's as good a place as any. Better than most in fact." Bodie watched the smile turned into a grin as he felt his own face light up. "We're on our way over there now. Your stuff'll be ok in here if you want us to show you the way."

"If you like pub grub?" Bodie rubbed his hands in glee. Shouting over to Doyle he made to leave the room. "Oi, sunshine! Leave that, we've got a pub to go to." Rolling his eyes, Doyle walked over.

"Sorry, this greedy git been bothering you?" although there was no malice in the voice.

"Nah. Just wondering if you fancied a pub dinner. We're heading to the local now, you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah Ok. Cheers." Doyle said, looking up to see Bodie was already out in the corridor.


	2. The Pub Where Else?

They all bought their drinks and sat together at the table. Lewis briefly wondered when they had all decided to sit together but it didn't really matter. He looked up as the smaller one spoke.

"S'pose we should introduce our selves properly eh? I'm Ray Doyle, this is Bodie." Doyle extended his hand and Lewis took it.

"Robert Lewis, Robbie."

"James Hathaway" Bodie looked up.

"You two should give up being coppers and write Oxford's tourist guide. This sausage and mash is beautiful!" James grinned. There was something about the older men that put him at ease. It was easy to get on with these two.

"How long are you staying then?" James asked, he directed the question at Doyle, the blissful look on Bodie's face told him he wouldn't get a answer.

"Well, Oxford was our last talk, so we were thinking of just staying around here for a bit. My missus isn't at home for the week, and no one'll have him" he jerked a finger at Bodie, "so no particular need to go back. Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I reckon Bodie would be delighted to know that tomorrow is steak night here."

"The boy knows me so well." Lewis grinned, but James bristled at the term. He supposed it could have been worse. He still got annoyed when he thought of LePlassiter calling him _'The blond boy'_ Doyle gave him a knowing smile.

"Mate, your a good number of years younger than us. How old are you? Thirty? Thirty one?"

"Thirty three"

"Right so you're exactly thirty years younger than me, twenty eight younger than Bodie and..." He looked over at Lewis who sighed good naturedly.

"Twenty seven."

"Twenty seven years younger than Robbie. When you were three years old, I was halfway to where I am now...Bloody hell!" Bodie smirked.

"You're older than you thought, aren't you Ray old son?" He laughed. Doyle scowled

"You're as old as you feel Bodie."

"Yeah, keep believing that Ray." Lewis and James glanced at each other smiling. They were happy to keep quiet and watch the easy banter flow between the two men.

"Drink? What can I get you, old timers?" James smirked, two could play at Bodie's game. The men laughed and gave him their orders. He came back and plonked the beers down on the table. Lewis looked up at him and said;

"You call me that again sergeant and I'll get you demoted" The smile in his eyes belied the tone though and James just grinned at him.

* * *

><p>The night wore on and the men relaxed into each others company. Bodie and Doyle told anecdotes of their time in CI5. Mostly locker room stuff about the antics of their colleagues and themselves. They asked Lewis whether he was a copper in '78. He smiled wryly.<p>

"Oh Aye, pounding the streets of Newcastle and wet behind the ears with it." Doyle grinned at him.

"Did you hear anything of the goings on in London that summer?"

"I canny remember. Was a long while a go." Bodie chipped in.

"Asher Beiberman?" James looked on in ignorance as Lewis answered.

"Aye. Now I come to think of it, wasn't he snatched outside the festival hall? Madness that was."

"Yeah." Bodie grinned slightly. "We were on that one." Seeing James' blank look, Doyle filled him in on the case. Hathaway learned quickly that a group of people had kidnapped the Israeli minister and held him captive and they had used a battering ram-come-truck to break into the house, saving the day. This was only possibly from tracing the elements of the environment in the photo the kidnappers had sent.

"Must have been exciting." James ventured.

"Nah, to be honest, we spent most of the case on buses working out where the buggers were hiding." Bodie looked thoughtful for a second and nudged Doyle. "That was the time you lost your car wasn't it?" Doyle hastily made an answering comment.

"That was a different case Bodie. The one with the kid and the gun and your ex girlfriend if I remember rightly" Lewis' turn to ask questions.

"You totalled it?" Bodie looked at him, deadpan, in a way that was spookily similar to James' inscrutable deadpan expression.

"Nah. Stupid bastard forgot where he parked it." After the laughter had subsided he continued. "Still I guess you lads have been in some sticky situations yourselves." Lewis looked over at James question in his eyes. A barely perceptible shake of James' head (noticed by Doyle) and Lewis knew Hathaway wasn't ready to talk about the events surrounding Zoe Kenneth. Still too personal for small talk.

"Not really. Couple bashes about the head each. Nothing major like." He steered clear of the fact that James had been shot at Creavecour hall. He still didn't know how out of bounds that was either.

* * *

><p>A little while later and Lewis and Doyle were engaged in deep discussion. It turned out that Doyle's secondment to Oxford had occurred exactly when Lewis had two weeks leave. Doyle had worked briefly with Morse and they talked of the old days. James got up for a cigarette.<p>

"Mind if I join? I don't think I'm included in that conversation."came a voice behind him, ever so slightly tinged with a Liverpudlian twang .James smiled at Bodie.

"Sure. Memory lane's all well and good if you're well travelled enough to have been there."

"Very poetic that. You're a wasted copper." They grinned at each other as they left for the beer garden.

Once they were gone, Ray turned to Lewis.

"Good lad you've got there. Quiet though."

"Aye that he is. He's probably feeling his age a bit. In reverse." Doyle was quiet for a few seconds before asking.

"Is he ok though? I saw you checking with him about injury. Normally its the Inspector that has the say right?" Lewis's turn to be quiet as he worked out whether he should say anything.

"Yeah. S'personal though. He had to investigate his friends suicide. Heated words were exchanged between us regarding conflict of interest. One thing led to another and a serial killer drugged him, coaxed him to bed and tried to burn them both alive. Got him out but, you know how kids are. Fragile minds an all that." Lewis snorted. "Blimey, listen to me. He's not a kid is he?" Doyle nodded in a knowing way.

"He's younger. You feel protective of him. Bodie's younger than me even if its only two years. Difference is, he behaves like a child, where I don't think James does so much."

"Nah. He's just younger and bloody cheeky with it. And smart enough to be telling me what to do if truth be told. Just inexperienced. Don't let him know I said that though. He's smug enough as it is" The two men laughed. Both the oldest in their partnership, although it didn't make much difference to Bodie and Doyle. No rank in CI5.

* * *

><p>James offered Bodie a cigarette.<p>

"Nah. Don't touch 'em me." James nodded in understanding and smiled, lighting one up and taking a drag. "You like being a cop then?" Hathaway considered this.

"I suppose so. Its going to sound cliché but the whole stopping the bad guys thing is appealing. And my colleagues are mostly ok. One or two of them have a few hang ups on the fact that I'm grad entry but mostly its ok."

"Robbie is one of those ok ones eh?" There was a slightly embarrassed grin from Hathaway. He didn't talk to his best mates about work, now he's talking to a bloke he met less that 6 hours ago.

"Yeah. He's one of the 'ok ones'. Better governor than most. Doesn't expect me to do everything and he listens to my ideas, well mostly." He suddenly grew serious. "But don't lie to him. Ever. He doesn't take it well."

"Lemme guess, off the case?" James nodded.

"Off the case, out of his sight, the whole kit and caboodle. Thought I'd just waved goodbye to my career. Got a bit...hot after that." As they walked back to the table they saw Doyle and Lewis looking around for them and James smiled slightly. "He came back for me though." Bodie heard the veiled relief in those quietly spoken words and smiled. He puzzled over the phrasing. Not 'he had me back' or 'he forgave me' but "He _came _back for me." He wondered what exactly had happened to the young man for his inspector to look to him to see if discussion was ok. It wasn't only Doyle that had seen the look that passed between them.

* * *

><p>Lewis reflected on the impromptu evening. He felt a little sorry for James in that he had spent the evening with three people older than him by a considerable amount. But he didn't seem to mind. The young man appeared to have struck up quite a friendship with Bodie, last time he looked, the two of them were talking about poetry of all things. He and Doyle were getting on well as well. The ex-copper made CI5 man was honest and frank, which were qualities that Lewis valued highly. Neither Bodie or Doyle had any air of superiority about them, they were just two other blokes having a drink. He turned to Doyle as the other two members of the group sat down.<p>

"Where are you staying then? Local?"

"Yeah. A B&B around the corner" He looked at his watch. "Actually we should probably head off. We have got all our stuff in your conference room after all." They all got up in the hesitant way people do when they aren't really sure if they are indeed leaving or not and headed out into the night. The night that, by James reckoning, was probably more like morning now. Lewis put a hand on Doyle's shoulder when they got outside.

"You going to carry all that stuff back? Because...well you're definitely over the limit." He smirked. "I'd get James to do it but I think he's more over than you."

"You're right. Er. Can we come and get it all in the morning." James groaned, rubbing his head.

"It _is_ morning."

"Well later then? Are you both on duty tomorrow.?" Lewis groaned this time. Louder and longer than James had.

"In about 6 hours time yes. James go and get some sleep. We're supposed to be in at nine." James needed no second bidding. After giving his goodbye to the two CI5 lads, he headed home, Longing to go to bed, to an slightly alcohol induced slumber for 5 hours. His hangover tomorrow was dependent on how much sleep he got. Lewis also bid good bye to Bodie and Doyle and all three of them headed off in their intended directions.

* * *

><p>Bodie and Doyle walked back to the bed and breakfast they had booked, talking about the two coppers they had met. They both agreed that the policemen were decent men and easy to like.. Unbeknownst to them Lewis and Hathaway though the same thing of the two 'secret agents'. A quick talk with the landlord meant that they both headed to bed with an envelope. They reached their respected rooms and headed in, mumbling slightly drunken goodnights. Doyle sat on his bed and ripped open the letter that had been left with the old man that ran the premises.<p>

_Get out of Oxford Mr Doyle. Unless you want to drag the coppers down with you._

He stared at it dumbly for a small while and then got up immediately to knock on Bodie's door. The fact that Bodie met him out in the corridor waving a piece of paper, told him that Bodie had received a threat as well. They compared and saw that they both had exactly the same message, albiet with their own name on.  
>"So..." Bodie said as they digested this information. "Do we go and tell Robbie and James? I mean they are warning us off something and threatening them two."<p>

"Who's they? What do we go and say?"

"Bugger me if I know mate."

"I think we can leave it till tomorrow. After all the poor buggers have to be at work at nine." He grinned. "I think James, for one, needs his sleep. Thirty years less experience at the old drinking game eh?" Bodie nodded and headed for the door. Turning at the threshold he smiled. A proper smile stretching across his face.

"Oh I've missed this." Doyle grinned after him He had as well.

* * *

><p>Lewis fumbled with his lock and stepped through his front door. There was a note on his floor and he picked it up, holding it far from his face to try and focus on it. He'd drunk a little more than he thought. Squinting at the paper, he could make out the scrawled writing<p>

_Get rid of the CI5 agents Inspector, unless you want them to get hurt. And your sergeant as well_.

He thought of calling James but reasoned that the younger man would be asleep and any way, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to work his phone at that particular moment. If he hadn't drunk as much as he had, he'd probably be worried. As it was, he put the note on the kitchen table and went to bed, making a mental note to say something to the two men he had left outside the pub.

* * *

><p>James stumbled up his street, squinting against the street light. Had he been sober, he would have seen the punch coming. Staggering backwards, hand holding his face, he looked up to see a black-clad man run away from him down the road and disappear from sight. It was only when he went to open his door he found a piece of paper on the paving outside. Still rubbing the left side of his face he read the message.<p>

_Keep clear of the CI5 agents Sergeant, or the old'uns will get it. _

Head reeling from too much alcohol and a blow to the head, the young man stumbled into his house, dropping the note on his sofa before staggering into bed.


	3. Of Threats and Memories

Lewis was, to say the least, surprised when his sergeant walked into the office sporting a very blatant black eye. He looked quizzically at Hathaway, waiting for an explanation.

"Well? Who have you wound up this time?" Hathaway shot him a 'who me?' look

"Sir you know the saying 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"

"Yeah?" said Lewis wondering where this was going.

"Well, I wish someone had shot that one."

"What are you-" Lewis stopped. He looked at James, slowly pulling his threat out of his pocket. "You got one as well then?"

"If, by that, you mean a threatening letter then yes sir. Only I happened to interrupt the bastard who was delivering it." Lewis winced in sympathy.

"Well what does yours say?" James read the note out, then Lewis read his. James was quiet for a little while and Lewis could almost see the cogs whirring. Almost. He was pretty sure if could actually see the cogs in his sergeants head, they would be moving so fast they'd be a blur. He waited for inevitable information that was to follow James' thoughtful face. He was not disappointed.

"Wonder if Ray and Bodie got warned off." Lewis looked out of the office window.

"Well in about 5 minutes, you can ask them."

.

Bodie stood leaning against a filing cabinet while Doyle paced the room. Thirty years ago, it would have been the other way around, not that anyone in the room would have noticed it.

"So we've all got warned off then?"

"Looks like it" Bodie answered his partner. Doyle shot his partner an irritated look.

"No shit."

"Question is, who is it? What do they want? Are they a serious threat?" Lewis sat at his desk, directing the questions at no-one in particular. James sat in his chair, facing the other men, another thoughtful look on his face. He was listening to the older men's conversation but he couldn't help his mind whirring away.

"Well, they punched James, weren't afraid of altercation, wasn't careful about leaving the threats. I think we can assume they mean us harm." Bodie said, looking down at the notes that they had laid down on the desk. Lewis looked over at the youngest member of the group.

"You've been quiet Hathaway. Makes a nice change from your usual laconic wit, but its unusual." Normally in the beginning of a case, they both bounce ideas off each other. He wasn't surprised however when, instead of replying, James got up and stared at the notes for a little while and then looked up a shy smile on his face. When no information was forth coming, Lewis sighed theatrically and said to James;

"Come on then. What have you worked out?" James coughed apologetically and then looked quickly at each of them in turn. That was when Lewis got it. He was nervous. The CI5 boys, James didn't want to get it wrong in front of them. He held back a smile. Sometimes his friend displayed behaviours not dissimilar to an eager school boy. James indicated the notes.

"Well, if you look at them, they are all similar. A threat. Get rid of the other team members. Look deeper though, and you can see the differences."

"Carry on James." Bodie, encouraging for once.

"Well both yours and Doyle's threats mention, danger to me and the inspector but there is no threat to the partners. For example, Doyle's note holds no threat to Bodie and vice versa." They were all looking him expectantly, still not quite comprehending his train of thought. "My note threatens all the "old'uns" including Inspector Lewis. Lewis' note threatens me specifically." They all looked at him still, blankly.

".Ri-ght." Lewis said. James rolled his eyes in a way Robbie was used to.

"It would appear that the person threatening us all, is primarily after CID rather than CI5. Otherwise it would have made more sense to threaten Bodie in Doyle's note. After all, he knows Bodie better than he knows us."

"Well done sergeant." Lewis said as Doyle turned to him, jerking his head back towards James.

"He's good"

"Yeah well, he's grad entry in'he. Smart as a button before he even joined." James just grinned. Lewis was one of the only people he didn't mind ribbing him about the graduate entry scheme. He supposed it was because his inspector was always quick to acknowledge his efforts and successes which is more than his old governor had ever done. He was equally quick to criticise, but it was never venomous. Only in anger had Lewis' words ever stung him. And the anger that had been directed at him had been justified, even if James hadn't been able to see it at the time, he certainly could now.

"_You lied to me. Forget Will, forget the case, you lied to me, to me!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No..Just no. Go away., I don't wanna see ye!"_

The memory of that not so distant day still left him cold, which was ironic considering. Those words had stung more than any fire. Just as the eventually acquired knowledge that Lewis had himself entered the burning building and carried him out had filled him with immense relief. Relief that his inspector still cared for him, that he came back, that he wanted to work with him still. That relief had rivalled the relief that he was still alive. With this memory came a flood of feelings, fear being the most prominent. The knowledge that he was going to burn and that he could do nothing about it. The knowledge (again, found out later) that he tried to go back into the house after Zoe. Pure terror accompanied these memories and he resolutely pushed them away. Still too fresh. Maybe he'd be able to come back to them in a few years. But James doubted it. He was good at locking things away, keeping them hidden to the point that he didn't even know which dark recess of his mind he banished them to. He missed Doyle's returning comment.

The were looking at him, Doyle and Bodie oddly, Lewis with a degree of concern. Robert Lewis wasn't stupid, he had a pretty good idea of what his young sergeant had been thinking about. He'd seen the same, scared look fleeting across the younger man's face a few times in the hospital. Mostly when he though no one was looking. He hadn't know what to say then and he didn't know what to say now. Bodie had picked up on the atmosphere, James desperately trying to hide his feelings and Lewis so clearly wanting to help him. He didn't know what he could do to sort the situation, but he decided for now, that he would have to do something.

"Anyone fancy Lunch?" Just like that, everything was returned to normal."

"Bodie, you had breakfast less than half an hour ago!" Doyle

"Brunch then?" Lewis and Hathaway followed the still bickering Bodie and Doyle out of the door, Lewis' hand resting companionably on James shoulder briefly. And although James didn't acknowledge it, he didn't shy away either. This, Lewis considered, was progress.


	4. Safe House

_A/N: Just a little short one to move the story along, While I try to work out where exactly its going :/ I have the climax almost sorted, its just that the route there is somewhat sketchy. Sorry for this, its moving along a lot slower than I though it would._

James thought it was all a bit exciting really. Spies, safe houses. He didn't realise how wrong he would be. Not that he was naive, he's seen a lot of shit in his 33 years, shit of the personal kind and he knows that spies don't live like James Bond. No it wasn't that he was naïve, it was simply that he couldn't see the future.

They arrived at the safe house in Banbury and dumping all their stuff in the living room, they explored the house. A quick scout of the premises revealed that although the house was safe, Bodie and Doyle's memories may have been slightly out of place. They had forgotten that there were only 3 bedrooms. Bodie pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"Actually, do any of you have a few straws?" James rolled his eyes, and looked about.

"Don't be stupid. I'll take the sofa." He held up his hand to silence the protests. "Face it, my back can probably handle it better than any of yours."

"Cheeky bugger!" Bodie exclaimed, chucking one of the sofa cushions at him. James caught it and threw it back, grinning.

Lewis didn't think it was all that exciting. He had also seen quite a lot of shit, and had 27 more years experience than James (which was not something he wanted to keep reminding himself of if truth be told). He watched the exchange between the other three and smiled. For all his sarcasm, James was a good man really. Sure, he was cheeky but his wit was always tempered with respect. He knew when to stop and when to start. When a comment was uncalled for and when a comment was needed. Most of the time though, James' stoic silence and actions was most striking. Lewis had never mentioned it to him, but when he had been in Oswald Cooper's basement, James help had been appreciated. He knew the man had only come silently to his side in the midst of paper, because he knew that Lewis was a lost cause and he'd never get him to stop. But he could've walked away and he didn't. That meant a lot to the inspector, more than a graduate entry scheme and a university education anyway.

.

Two hours later saw them all sat around the dining table, eagerly eating the spaghetti bolognese that Doyle had cooked up. Lewis leaned back from the table.

"That. Was. Delicious" He said, looking over at both Hathaway and Bodie who were sat with similar smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, now down to business." Doyle wasn't going to pretend he wasn't flattered that they all liked his dinner but they really needed to see what they could find out about this mystery attacker. Lewis looked at them all, his voice grave.

"Well. So far, we know that the person or persons responsible for our stay here knows where we all live."Bodie was next to speak.

"Could it be a revenge thing? I mean someone with a grudge against one, two or all of us?"

"We aren't connected in any way though. James didn't even know what CI5 was did he?" Doyle punctured Bodie's theory.

"Aye, but that's because he's a young'un.. And the culprit could have assumed that I'd told him.I suppose we could look through our cases. But it doesn't explain why you two have een targeted aswell" Lewis countered. They sat there for a further two hours, thrashing out every theory that they could think of. Eventually when they were mentally exhausted, they head off to their bedrooms, James to the sofa and slept.


End file.
